


Samhain

by TheAngelsCryInBlood



Category: Midnight Texas (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelsCryInBlood/pseuds/TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: Samhain, the beginning and end of the wheel when the veil is at it's thinnest and to Midnighters the best day of the year.





	Samhain

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Samhain/Halloween everyone.

Samhain, the most important day on the supernatural calendar and one for worship and celebration. Fiji was running around like she was full of sugar, gathering ingredients and setting up her ritual, and organising the party afterwards. It was relatively common and happened every year. What people did find strange was that Manfred was doing exactly the same thing.

All of them questioned it except Fiji, it wasn’t uncommon to see the two, heads bent together, whispering excitedly about the approaching holiday.

“You know I get why Fiji loves this holiday, sort of, it’s part of her religion but I would have thought you would hate it.” Olivia appeared silently besides him as he worked on something around the porch.

“Because it’s balance, life and death, the start and the end. It helps level me out, makes me stronger and more stable and for a change I see the ghosts that aren’t wrathful and destructive, they’ve just come through the veil to check on their loved ones.” He paused, looking over her shoulder much to her confusion. “You look just like your mother.”

Olivia’s breath hitched and she looked at him with wide eyes, before shifting to look at the spot just behind her, tears welling up.

“Do you have a mirror?” The ghost asked softly and he pulled out a pocket mirror he kept around for things like this, handing it to Olivia so the blond could see what he could. A beautiful blond woman who could almost be Olivia’s twin, only her smile came easier.

The ghost curled around her daughter, hugging her closely as the cried, whispering in her ear and she was strong enough today that those words could just push through to the living.

Manfred couldn’t hear and he didn’t look, letting Olivia have her moment and he only knew it was over when a warm body barrelled into him, her head buried in his neck and he held her tightly.

“Take care of my baby.” He nodded once, just holding his friend, not answering Fiji when she suddenly appeared, asking what was wrong. It wasn’t his story to tell but no one questioned it further when the blond spent the rest of the day beaming. Manfred found himself being used as a ghostly message board for many residents of Midnight and it felt good.

Normally using his powers made him sick, filled his head with dark shadows that took days to shake away but today, just the one day, they filled him with warmth, reminded him there was some good to being a psychic.

Fiji had been bouncing around all day, using magic like it was going out of fashion, as strong as she was normally she seemed even stronger now.

It was a day full of life and wonder, the people of Midnight seeing more magic and peace then ever before, it was like Manfred and Fiji were feeding off each others’ powers and as a result the whole town was flooded with it.

Late at night as the witching hour approached they both went to their homes, Manfred resting on the porch and Fiji in her garden.

The words of their rituals flowing off their tongues, asking for balance, peace and strength and, in Fiji’s case, thanking the source of their power.

The veil of power that was layered in so many ways, like an ever changing doorway, even though the infernal doorway was sealed, it didn’t mean the others were. It shimmered and changed constantly and reacted to their words, curling around the town, caressing everything, bestowing it’s blessing

Manfred sat under the full moon after the ritual. Having felt his power strengthen and settle, easier to control and more a part of him, he’d never been in such a powerful place for Samhain and it seemed to be making it’s self known.

He wasn’t surprised though when suddenly a tiger was beside him, looking as confused as it possibly could.

“Samhain also balances all forms of supernaturals, without the infernal energy plus mine and Fiji’s rituals it was enough to balance your human and animal sides. I have no idea if it will last but...” Manfred shrugged, letting the tiger do as it pleased, circling the psychic, brushing against him time and again.

“Come on, let’s get to Fiji’s before she sends Olivia after me.”

The tiger made a huffing noise that could have been a laugh and Emilio walked along with him to Fiji’s yard which was set up with a long table and dozens of bowls of food and after the initial surprise of seeing Emilio there they all smiled.

The tiger lay down and Manfred leaned back against his side, Olivia gently sitting on the big cats back, resting her weight fully when she realised the Were’ didn’t mind in the slightest.

For the rest of the night the Gypsy and the Killer didn’t move as their favourite vampire brought them food and drinks. At some point Manfred ended up with a drink in one hand and Chuy sitting between his legs, leaning back against his chest much to Joe’s amusement. Fiji had joined them, using Olivia’s thigh as a pillow while Bobo was enjoying a beer with a few of the guys from around town.

Others were dancing around the garden as the holiday spirit flowed through the air, claiming all who breathed it in and Manfred felt as happy as could be, lazily taking in the feeling of family and home. He listened to everything going on around him, absently moving his hand through the tigers fur, nearly drifting away as the Were’ began to purr, the soft vibrations lulling him until the next thing he knew it was nearly sunrise and they all returned to their homes, or the basement in the Rev’s case.

As it turned out, the change in Emilio did last and most of Midnight agreed on one thing. Samhain was the best day of the year.


End file.
